


First Impressions

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the infamous Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine is waiting to be picked up by his twin brother Everett when he meets a guy who helps him despite not even knowing who he is and the fact that they'll likely never see each other ever again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Blaine wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground, through the lockers, evaporate—anything to get away from this damned school. He hated it here. Everyone gave him weird looks, all because he’d chosen to take a guy to a dance. He was just being true to himself, and what does he get? Beaten up. He’d told Garrett to go ahead and meet his dad out front after Blaine had used Garrett’s phone to call his brother, who had reluctantly agreed to come pick him up.

So he was all by himself, waiting inside the school because waiting outside hadn’t worked so well last time. He was hurting everywhere, and he was beginning to wonder if it had been such a good idea to decline the ride home with Garrett, but really he just wanted to be alone. He was ashamed of himself at the moment, and he just kind of felt like wallowing in it. Blaine had tried to be himself, to go against the grain, to be diplomatic about it, and it hadn’t worked.

He’d just wanted to dance with Garrett and go home feeling happy and safe. Now he ached and felt depressed and desperately wanted to go home. He looked at his watch and sighed. Everett was supposed to have gotten there five minutes ago. Blaine was about to go outside to see if his brother was maybe waiting out there when someone came around the corner, slowing down as he reached Blaine.

“Hey, you okay man?”

It wasn’t until then that Blaine realized that he was kind of crying. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, Blaine nodded his head, not really wanting this guy to hang around in case he was like the assholes who beat him and Garrett up.

The guy kneeled down so that he was eye level with Blaine, a look of disbelief on his face, “Dude, I don’t think crying in the middle of a hallway means you’re okay...”

Blaine ducked his head a little, trying not to laugh because laughing made his ribs move and that made them hurt. “Yeah, well, there’s only so much I’m willing to divulge to a complete stranger.”

Nodding, the guy moved so that he was sitting a couple feet away from Blaine, but against the lockers. “Makes sense. I wouldn’t talk to a random guy either.”

The two of them sat in a weird, almost awkward yet sort of comfortable silence for a while before Blaine finally turned to the guy and said, “Then why are you still here?”

“In case you _want_ to talk to a random guy.”

Leaning his head back, Blaine let out a slow sigh in place of laughing. “Well, random guy, you got a name to make you slightly less random?”

“The name’s Finn, Finn Hudson.” The guy, Finn, stopped talking, looking over to Blaine expectantly, who gave a weary smile before closing his eyes.

“I’m Blaine Anderson, and you don’t go to school here, Finn Hudson, so why are you even here?”

“I’m here with my girlfriend. She’s actually the one who goes here; I go to McKinley High.”

Blaine opened one eye just a crack and observed Finn, who was busy looking across the hall. He wasn’t exactly dressed for the occasion, but it certainly looked like he’d attempted, what with his almost too short sleeved sports jacket at his side and khakis. Then again, it was just a random Sadie Hawkins dance, not prom. Blaine just liked to look good, which was probably part of the reason him and Garrett were attacked.

Silence fell between them once more because Blaine really didn’t want to talk to Finn about what happened. Sure, he wasn’t a random, nameless guy anymore, but it was still really awkward to talk to someone he’d never even seen before about the fact that he just got the crap beat out of him for being different. Especially when for all he knew, Finn would be just like the guys who beat him up.

Vaguely, Blaine wondered what it might be like to attend a school where he wasn’t ridiculed for being gay. Then he remembered where he lived and how it would be the same just about anywhere in the general area--even at McKinley.

With a sigh, Blaine started to make attempts to get up, only to discover that sitting down had only worsened his condition. His soreness had just intensified while he sat against the lockers. He was about to just kind of give up when he realized that Finn had stood up and was holding out a hand to help him up.

“Heh, thanks...” It still hurt to move, even with Finn’s help, but it was a lot easier to do. Finn’s eyebrows furrowed as he saw the way Blaine was holding his sides, and Blaine blushed a little and avoided looking up at Finn (because wow did he have to look up). “I need to go see if my brother’s here.”

Blaine tried to just walk away and never see Finn again for the foreseeable future, but it wasn’t but a few seconds before he heard footsteps trailing right behind him. He sighed loudly, and raised a hand to tell Finn he didn’t have to do this, but Finn caught his arm gently. Their eyes met for the first time dead on, and Finn’s eyes were a lot more intense than Blaine had thought.

“Obviously something happened tonight. You may not know me well enough to tell me what, but I sure as hell am not leaving you alone until you’re safe.”

There was no good reply to that because Blaine suddenly felt like he was going to cry again, so he just dropped his gaze, a smile playing at his lips as he slowly pulled his hand away from Finn. They continued walking towards the front of the building in silence, though Blaine could occasionally feel Finn’s eyes on him.

Thankfully though when they walked out of the double doors that lead out to the front of the school, there was Everett tapping at the wheel of his car impatiently, looking around for Blaine with the usual default angry expression Blaine was unusually happy to see. Everett heard the doors shut and looked over at them, all at once relieved to see Blaine and suspicious at the sight of Finn.

Before they got too close, Blaine stopped Finn and said, “Thanks for walking me out here, but that’s my brother. He’s kind of an asshole, so I’d like to spare you from that.”

Finn glanced down the stairs at where Everett waited at the curb still inside his car. Turning back to Blaine, he asked, “Twin?”

“Yeah...”

A lone nod, and that was that. Finn let out a small breath before resting a single hand softly on Blaine’s shoulder. “Well, tell your brother to look after you. I need to go find my girlfriend before she decides I ran off on her to cheat with another girl or something.” He walked off, waving behind him. “Bye Blaine, hope you can beat the other guy up next time!”

It took Blaine a couple moments to stop staring after him. It actually wasn’t until Everett honked the horn rather loudly that he jumped to his senses and walked briskly to the car to slide into the passenger seat as best he could with bruised ribs.

Everett ignored the jagged movements and asked the obvious question at hand, “Who the fuck was that?”

“Just Finn.”

“Who the fuck is Finn, then?”

“Just some guy I met tonight. Christ Ev, can we just _go home_?”

For a second it looked like Everett was about to argue some more, but he saw the hurt Blaine was feeling rising in his eyes and he swallowed his further retorts. He grumbled a few obscenities before shifting his car out of park and driving off. Blaine looked back at his school, almost with longing. Deep down he had a feeling he’d never see Finn again.

In a way he was glad because then he wouldn’t have to tell Finn that he hadn’t been brave enough to face the people who’d beat him up. That he’d run away like a coward and let down Finn, who’d had such faith in him after only a few minutes. Blaine wasn’t even home yet and he knew he was going to transfer to that school he’d read about online, the one with a zero bully tolerance.

Dalton, he recalled it being named.


End file.
